Inevitable: Porque las casualidades no existen
by Yoari Dank
Summary: El regreso de Syaoran no sólo significaba la felicidad de Sakura. Lo único que deseaba era pasar el tiempo con la persona más importante para ella. Una invitación puede ser lo que ambos necesitan. Pero Touya no parece muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Sakura , él lo sabía, aquél mocoso ocultaba algo tras esa sonrisa apacible. Era un Lobo ocultando un gran secreto.


**Sakura C.C. no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.-.-.**

 _ **Advertencias: Leve Ooc, posibles spoilers del nuevo Manga y una pequeña dosis de diabetes XD**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Shot. Inevitable: Porque las casualidades no existen.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Las palabras pueden ser confusas, las acciones no."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **El anhelo de un corazón puede ser la determinación que una mente confusa necesita."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura suspiró aliviada mientras salía de la clase de matemáticas. Su mirada esmeralda no podía concentrarse en ningún punto en específico, eso como un efecto colateral por tomar apuntes apresurados antes de que la profesora borrara los números y ecuaciones de la pizarra.

Se sentía tan agobiada, de antaño las matemáticas siempre fueron sus enemigas juradas - _una de muchas en realidad_ \- y ahora cursando el primer grado de secundaria, aquel némesis había regresado con mayor fortaleza para ponerla en aprietos y darle batalla.

Tomoyo, quien caminaba a un lado de la chica, se percató del aura gris que rodeaba a su mejor amiga y con un disimulo digno de ella, Daidouji emitió una imperceptible sonrisa ante su actitud. Sakura siempre sería Sakura sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera.

— ¿Te sucede algo Sakura?—preguntó ella mirándola de soslayo pero sin detenerse por los pasillos.

Sakura simplemente no respondió a la cuestión y se limitó a emitir otro suspiro, esta vez uno que denotaba cansancio. Dándole la razón, sus hombros decayeron un poco dejándose arrastrar por el peso de su maletín en manos. Los periodos de estudio de la secundaria eran mucho más pesados que los de la primaria, y por ende, las clases de Matemáticas, inglés y japonés demandaban de un tiempo extensivo en el curso.

Ambas chicas se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente hasta la salida del complejo, al menos por ese día las clases habían concluido y Sakura verdaderamente agradeció que no se hubiese presentado algún imprevisto durante el mismo. Si ya le era difícil seguir las clases en un día sin contratiempos, los días en los que las cartas misteriosas hacían acto de presencia simplemente resultaban imposibles.

— ¿Tomoyo?—habló por fin Sakura—, ¿estarías de acuerdo en prestarme tus apuntes de ingles? La profesora borró la lección de hoy antes de que pudiera copiarla toda. —Le dio su explicación, Sakura tuvo que copiar más de un par de veces pues siempre que llegaba hasta cierto punto se percataba de que por error había copiado una palabra incorrecta o en su defecto, una frase que pertenecía a otra oración. Simplemente terrible.

Una dulce risa escapó de los labios de Tomoyo al imaginarse el derroche de adrenalina que debió sufrir Sakura en su carrera contra el tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rebuscó en su maletín hasta dar con su cuaderno de inglés, tomó las manos de Sakura y se lo entregó.

—Llévatelo a casa y devuélvemelo cuando termines con él ¿sí?

—Te lo devolveré mañana. Lo prometo—Sakura guardó el libro en sus cosas asegurándose de que no se doblara o arrugara—. No sé cómo pagarte esto ¡gracias Tomoyo!—. Le regaló una linda sonrisa que cubrió su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Tras estas palabras, algo parpadeó en la mirada de Daidouji. Siempre ayudaba a Sakura con las cosas de manera desinteresada por supuesto, pero muy en el fondo la pelinegra siempre guardaba la esperanza de que su prima aceptara modelar sus trajes exclusivos, sirviéndose así de su propia complacencia como pago.

—Descuida Sakura, yo soy completamente feliz con el hecho de que uses los trajes que te confecciono y que me dejes filmarte en tus lindos atuendos mientras saltas a la acción…—Comenzó ella con los ojos llenos de ensoñación, pequeñas estrellas destellaron en sus orbes oscuras asemejando un despejado cielo nocturno.

La vergüenza afloró desde el interior de la jovencita. Amaba los diseños de Tomoyo pero sus mejillas se teñían en un carmín intenso cuando ella filmaba cada ángulo suyo pidiéndole todo tipo de poses; Kero sin embargo no se quejaba de ello sino más bien hacía alarde del atractivo y ternura compactada en ese diminuto cuerpo.

Sakura se perdió en cuanto Tomoyo inició con su diatriba. Caminaron un poco más mientras la jovencita de oscuros y ondulados cabellos seguía perdida entre sus ensoñaciones, soltando a diestra y siniestra los futuros planes que guardaba para una nueva línea de diseños en los que quería trabajar cuanto antes.

Pero de repente la atención y mirada de Sakura se enfocaron en un punto específico frente a ellas.

— ¡Syaoran!— gritó ella agitando el brazo para tratar de llamar la atención del jovencito.

En realidad no era necesario cuando claramente el chico se dirigía hacia ellas desde un principio.

—Hola. —musitó el aludido.

Los tres se detuvieron a tiempo. Syaoran con un temple apacible, Tomoyo con una amable sonrisa y Sakura sin poder apartar la mirada de Li.

— ¿Estabas esperándonos Syaoran?—Trató de indagar Sakura.

—Sí. —Se limitó a responder el chico siendo muy directo al respecto.

Un tenue sonrojo se hizo presente en Sakura ante tal afirmación. Cada vez que se veían parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad, definitivamente lo extrañaba de una manera que ella misma no podía describir con palabras. Además, esa parte de él le gustaba, Li era muy directo cuando se lo proponía, algo que a ella le costaba horrores en ciertas ocasiones.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?—Propuso Tomoyo amablemente, tratando de darle un empujoncito a su amiga—. Yo debo ir por algunas cosas que necesito para los nuevos trajes de Sakura y no quiero que ella se regrese sola a casa. —Le dio un casi imperceptible guiño a Syaoran para que entendiera su plan, cosa que él pareció captar al instante ya que lo vio desviar brevemente la mirada mientras asentía.

—De acuerdo—Concedió Li situándose a la par de ambas chicas, justo a un lado de Sakura específicamente—. Déjame llevar tu maletín por ti. —Ofreció él casi de inmediato.

Sakura se sorprendió ante tal ofrecimiento ocasionando que afianzara aún más el objeto a ella, justo a la altura de su pecho. Negó enérgicamente mientras sentía sus orejas calentarse por la agradable sensación de vergüenza que brotaba de su pecho, su corazón prácticamente dio un vuelco ante la expectativa de Syaoran cargando su maletín de camino a casa ¡era una vista demasiado agradable para ella! y tan tierno de su parte.

—No te preocupes Syaoran, puedo cargarla—repuso Sakura tratando de controlar las emociones que la invadían—, mira… no pesa demasiado ¿ves?—Y para enfatizar su punto, levantó dicho objeto con una sola mano y la balanceó un poco como si se tratase de un bastón o de cualquier otra cosa.

Tomoyo miró con diversión el actuar de Sakura, era indudable que cuando tenía a Li cerca tendía a actuar de esa manera. Se lamentó por no tener preparada su cámara en ese momento, la batería estaba prácticamente muerta después de grabar a su amiga en los entrenamientos de porristas ¡pero no se arrepentía de nada! Ya habría otra oportunidad para filmar los idílicos momentos de su amiga junto al chico que le gustaba y lo titularía " _Miel sobre hojuelas, los preciados momentos de Sakura_ ", editaría los videos hasta dejarlos perfectos y presentables, sí eso haría.

— ¿Verdad Tomoyo?—Sakura trató de dirigir la charla hacia Tomoyo.

Pero Tomoyo estaba tan ensimismada en sus cavilaciones que la cuestión de Sakura la tomó inadvertida, por lo que no pudo responderle debidamente.

—Disculpa Sakura.

—No importa—La joven le sonrió con dulzura—. Estaba diciéndole a Syaoran sobre los clubes escolares y que sería bueno que se uniera a uno.

Hasta ese momento Syaoran no se había unido a ninguno, sin razón aparente sus intereses no lograban guiarlo a alguno que verdaderamente valiera la pena - _para él_ \- o quizá, tras sus motivos se encontraban otras razones poderosas que se negaba a compartir con alguien más.

—Es cierto Li, el año pasado tampoco te uniste a ninguno ¿no te gustaría intentarlo? Quizá encuentres lo que estas buscando. —Secundó la moción Tomoyo con el mismo interés que su amiga. Sabía de las capacidades del chico y lo bueno que era en deportes o en la cocina, entonces ¿Por qué no?

Syaoran ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar las opciones y fue tajante con un certero " _ **por ahora no**_ ". Tomoyo y Sakura no le cuestionaron más al respecto, ante todo respetaban la decisión del chico y en cierta medida lo comprendían, Li apenas estaba habituándose de nuevo a la vida en Tomoeda y por ende quizá tenía asuntos que atender con respecto al traslado y la mudanza, permanecer en algún club requería compromiso y tiempo; el primero obviamente no era un problema ya que él era un joven dedicado, no obstante el problema real radicaba en la segunda cuestión.

Mientras caminaban, se unieron a la multitud que pasaba por las mismas calles que ellos, siguieron la corriente de personas que parecía moverse en una sola dirección. Era una estación sumamente agradable y el clima demasiado generoso con ellos, la brisa apenas lo suficientemente fría para provocar un escalofrío y el sol un cálido roce al cuerpo. Perfecto.

Syaoran paseó la mirada durante el recorrido. Tal como lo recordaba, Tomoeda era un laberinto de estrechas calles y callejones grises que se hacía más tranquila conforme se alejaba del vibrante centro de la ciudad. Las tiendas junto a sus aparadores estaban rebosantes en actividad incluso a esas horas de la tarde.

Minutos después Tomoyo se despidió con la mano y Sakura junto a Syaoran imitaron aquel gesto. La jovencita terció su camino hacia una de las esquinas en ese crucero y finalmente enfiló hacia aquella dirección perdiéndose en la lejanía de su trayectoria.

Ahora, ambos estaban solos y en completo silencio. Un silencio que no les resultó para nada incomodo sino todo lo contrario, más bien reconfortante.

—Puedo seguir a partir de aquí Syaoran, no tienes por qué acompañarme a casa si no quieres. —Instó Sakura mientras un rubor delatador arrasaba sus mejillas, pero Li ya estaba a un par de pasos frente a ella.

Él negó con la cabeza desestimando la petición de la chica. No lo hacía por obligación alguna sino porque quería hacerlo, pasar tiempo con Sakura aunque fuese una fracción de segundo a su lado.

—Vamos Sakura. —El nombre de la chica se escuchó tan dulce saliendo de sus labios y él realmente lo sentía de esa forma. Pero la sensación de inmensurable felicidad duró apenas un suspiro cuando su traicionera mente le recordó algunos sucesos. Sucesos que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta ni siquiera a él mismo.

La jovencita sin demora alguna se precipitó hacia él ante su llamado, cogiéndole del brazo con adoración absoluta brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas. Lo haló con la fuerza necesaria para que diera un paso y cuando así lo hizo, Sakura permaneció junto a él, lo bastante cerca para sentir su presencia. Syaoran la miró de soslayo con una tácita expresión y mascullando una sonrisa ¿Desde cuándo solía sonreír demasiado? ¿Desde cuándo su personalidad irascible había quedado en el olvido?

Caminaron de la misma manera, muy juntos pero sin llegar a rozar de nuevo sus manos, aunque en el fondo, ambos morían por hacerlo. Poder sentir la calidez del toque del ser amado valía más que un millón de palabras de amor pronunciadas al aire.

Sakura se imaginó sintiendo su mano envuelta en la suya, sin soltar su agarre durante todo el camino a casa, sintiéndose totalmente segura con su presencia. Una visión deseada durante incontables noches desde su ausencia y desde que se había percatado de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él; sentimientos totalmente discordantes a los que tenía por Yukito, su hermano o incluso su padre. Porque Syaoran era para ella la persona más importante desde entonces.

No había nada más extraordinario en ese momento. Sintió que flotaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, algo que pasaba solamente cuando estaba junto a él.

—Tu celular. —Syaoran le dijo.

Y el momento se evaporó atrayéndola en una vertiginosa caída hacia la tierra.

— ¿Eh?—No comprendió lo que le había dicho.

Efectivamente, Sakura Kinomoto se hallaba en la Luna la mayoría de las veces.

—Sakura tu celular ha estado haciendo ese sonido desde hace un par de minutos. —Le informó él, aquel aparato emitía un singular pero alegre sonido, algo tan propio en la personalidad de ella que no era de sorprender que tratara de extender esa peculiar forma de ser a sus posesiones.

Sakura era de esa manera, dejaba una huella imborrable y un sello distintivo a donde quiera que fuese.

— ¿Mi celular?—La chica asumió una pose pensativa mientras se detenía lentamente de su actuar. Le tomó apenas un segundo comprender a Li y como si el aparato impusiera su presencia, volvió a emitir aquel peculiar tono— ¡Mi celular!—Chilló ella tratando de encontrarlo dentro de su maletín.

Estaba hasta el fondo, fuera del alcance de su vista. Lo tomó en sus manos y miró las letras en la pantalla, no era más que un mensaje de Kero pidiéndole que no se olvidara de preparar la cena y que se apresurara a llegar a casa ya que moría de hambre. Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron súbitamente en señal de protesta hacia su guardián ¡el muy glotón estaba apresurándola! Pero cuanta desconsideración de su parte.

Sakura tecleó su respuesta en la pantalla, un mensaje que rezaba: _"Eres un glotón Kero, si quieres la cena entonces tendrás que ayudarme con ella"_.

Aprovecharía la ausencia de su padre para hacer que Kero se pusiera a trabajar como era debido; adoraba a su guardián pero Sakura sabía que mimarlo en exceso no era una buena idea, no cuando el susodicho se aprovechaba de su hospitalidad y paciencia para hacerse el vago por el resto del día. Recordó cada protesta del pequeño león quejándose por la actitud de Sakura - _e incluso el Mago Clow_ \- sobre la preferencia que había entre él y Yue, bueno, Sakura comprendía un poco sobre esa posición, Kerberos fue, era y sería un holgazán en ciertas ocasiones.

Pulsó la opción para enviar y su bandeja quedó vacía. La advertencia estaba dada y no habría excusas que valieran para que el pequeño se escapase de eso.

— ¡Ya me las pagara!—Las manos de Sakura formaron un puño lo bastante apretado para romper un lápiz, una pequeña vena parecía saltar de su sien—, Kero es un Glotón y un Holgazán. —Siguió quejándose.

Y entonces la comprensión golpeó la mente de Syaoran. _Kerberos_ , suspiró para sus adentros.

—Siempre lo fue.

Le dio la razón Li. Rebobinando, tal vez jamás había visto a la pequeña bestia sin alimento alguno en su boca. Así que sí, era un Glotón de primera sin lugar a dudas. Tal vez era por ese insignificante detalle que Eriol había modificado la personalidad de Spinnel poniendo en él aquella reacción contraproducente al ingerir ese tipo de alimentos.

Una bestia glotona era suficiente para tener que soportar a una más.

De pronto, el semblante de Syaoran se transformó tornándose mucho más serio, como de antaño. Murmuró algo tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera Sakura pudo oír estando a un par de centímetros junto a él.

— ¿Estás bien Syaoran?—Hubo algo que pareció entristecerlo por un momento. Quizá todos tacharan a Sakura de despistada pero incluso ella podía reconocer cuando el sentimiento de tristeza se arrastraba a través del pecho de las personas que eran importantes para ella.

Li desestimó su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza, restándole incluso así, importancia al asunto.

—Sí, lo estoy Sakura. —No quería preocuparla más de la cuenta. Al menos no por ahora, prefería mantener las cosas tal como estaban.

Ella sacudió la cabeza recuperando así el buen humor. —Bien, entonces ¿te gustaría cenar hoy en mi casa? ¡Prometo hacer la mejor cena de todas!—El rostro de la chica se iluminó en un segundo, expectante a la respuesta del chico.

Syaoran le miró sorprendido ante tan repentina invitación. ¿Debería aceptar el ofrecimiento? No era la primera vez que ella se ofrecía a prepararle algo de comer y él sin duda gustoso aceptaría de buenas a primeras, pero, ir a casa de la chica que más quería y degustar una cena hecha especialmente por ella… bueno eso era, simplemente maravilloso.

—No quiero ser una molestia Sakura. —Trató de excusarse. No quería acarrearle dificultades a Sakura con su padre y con su hermano, en especial con éste último quien parecía detestarlo.

—Pero ¿Qué dices Syaoran? ¡No es ninguna molestia!—En absoluto, se recordó ella con emoción, sino todo lo contrario—. A mi papá no le molestará que nos acompañes y a mi hermano, bueno, no le prestes atención a los comentarios que hace, sólo lo hace para molestar pero no lo dice enserio.

Los ojos de Li se volvieron hacia los de ella, dudoso ante lo ultimo expuesto. El desagrado era mutuo después de todo. Touya Kinomoto era correspondido de la misma manera, con las mismas miradas que ocasionalmente solía enviarle a él; Syaoran jamás entendería los motivos de su aparente desagrado hacia su persona pero tampoco necesitaba saberlos, ese sujeto era extraño después de todo.

—Descuida, si mi hermano te molesta ¡se las tendrá que ver conmigo!—Exclamó segura de sí. Además estaba muy segura que ahí estaría Yukito también para reprender a Touya por cualquier insinuación que mandara.

Sakura aún no entendía aquella actitud de su hermano para con Syaoran, en incontables ocasiones ella le había reprendido por llamarle " _mocoso_ " o " _chiquillo_ " al chico, pero Touya simplemente no desistía. Si en algo se caracterizaba su hermano era en ser irritante con sus bromas de mal gusto.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de ponerle otro " _Pero_ " a Sakura, sin embargo el rostro de la jovencita brillaba con algo que Li no pudo descifrar. Se veía tan hermosa e inocente como la recordaba y ante eso sus defensas bajaron.

—De acuerdo. —Cedió al fin Li.

El tono de Syaoran guardaba tanto cariño que los ojos de Sakura se despejaron de inmediato de la incertidumbre que había provocado su anterior negativa. Sakura puso la mano sobre su corazón al escuchar su respuesta.

La chica entonces asintió y se adelantó un par de pasos.

— ¡Date prisa Syaoran!—Le apremió.

Y Li se perdió en la mirada de Sakura, en sus brillantes, grandes y tiernos ojos color esmeralda. Sin esperar nada más, la siguió; la seguiría incluso a los confines del universo si era necesario si con eso lograba mantener esa cálida sonrisa en ella.

.-.-.

Touya se quedó mirando la casa un rato antes de abrir la reja de entrada. De repente al acercarse a las inmediaciones de la propiedad sintió una presencia que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y en definitiva no se trataba de la de Sakura, la cual también podía detectar adentro, latiendo junto a ésta.

— ¿Qué te sucede Touya, no vas a entrar?—preguntó Yukito, mirándolo un tanto confundido por su extraño actuar. Su compañero llevaba mirando demasiado tiempo hacia el frente pero sin atreverse a dar un solo paso.

— ¿No lo sientes Yuki?—inquirió solemne el pelinegro—. Hay alguien más dentro de la casa con Sakura.

Desde que sus poderes comenzaron a regenerarse, era capaz de captar ciertas presencias, en especial si éstas se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su pequeña hermana.

Yukito se concentró dejando que su contraparte sintiera algo, lo que fuera, y en efecto éste le confirmó la veracidad en las palabras de su compañero.

—Tal vez la pequeña Sakura se encuentre con Tomoyo adentro—Le dijo tratando de encontrar una explicación plausible; según su contraparte, aquella presencia no representaba un peligro para su dueña—. No seas tan paranoico. —insinuó osado Yukito quien podía mirar tras la coraza de " _hermano rezongón y despreocupado_ " del muchacho.

Los ojos de Touya se ensancharon hacia él, poniendo una cara que pretendía dar una apariencia de falsa molestia.

—No seas ridículo Yuki, solamente me preocupa que ese monstruo esté holgazaneando y no prepare la cena. —Trató de excusarse el joven ante la insinuación de su amigo, a como diese lugar quería disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones para no dejar a la vista la vena sensible de su cariño hacia Sakura. ¡Eso jamás! Estaba jugándose su orgullo como hermano mayor.

Yukito esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura ante tal gesto infantil en Touya. Se notaba a kilómetros que adoraba a su hermanita pero al parecer era reacio a demostrar que así era.

—Como tú digas Touya. —Siguió él con un tono de sarcasmo parcialmente oculto en su voz.

Touya le envió una mirada de " _cállate y sígueme_ " a Tsukishiro para después abrir por fin la reja para alejarse de la mirada burlona de su amigo. Ambos entraron a la casa, Touya dejó su bicicleta a un lado mientras Yukito aguardaba pacientemente a que el objeto fuese asegurado en su lugar; tal vez fuese un invitado recurrente a la casa de los Kinomoto pero ante todo, el joven guardaba el debido respeto y los modales para entrar únicamente cuando le fuese concedido el paso a la propiedad.

Kinomoto se acercó por fin, descolgándose la mochila de los hombros para buscar su llave y una vez la encontró, procedió a abrir la puerta con cierto sigilo en sus movimientos.

— ¡Estoy en casa!—Anunció apenas la puerta se abrió. Comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero junto a la puerta hasta que se percató de algo.

Justo donde solía colgar su abrigo y mochila, se encontraba otro abrigo, uno considerablemente más pequeño que el suyo o el de su padre y en todo caso un poco grande para ser de Sakura o de Tomoyo.

—Parece que tienes visitas Touya—dijo Yukito señalando unos zapatos.

En efecto había alguien más con ellos, pero Touya comenzaba a creer que no se trataba de una simple visita.

Pequeños pasos se escucharon por la madera del suelo de la casa, corriendo hacia ellos en el recibidor.

— ¡Hermano estás aquí!—Sakura se asomó por el corredor dejando a la vista únicamente su sonriente rostro— ¡oh y también Yukito!—añadió con regocijo. Siempre era un placer cenar en compañía del muchacho.

—Ajá. —musitó Touya cambiándose los zapatos y entrando por completo a la casa con dirección a la sala.

Yukito siguió sus pasos pero no antes de hacer una leve venía a Sakura en señal de respeto. Los tres salieron del estrecho pasillo y se acomodaron en la sala, bueno en realidad sólo Touya quien se dejó caer cual peso muerto a uno de los sillones. El muchacho suspiró cansinamente mientras subía ambos pies a los respaldos del mueble.

—Hermano baja los pies del sillón. —Lo reprendió Sakura de inmediato, cuadrando los hombros para mostrarse más imponente de lo que en realidad era.

Touya apenas y la miró, se sentía demasiado cansado para acatar su orden y siendo honesto, tampoco lo haría, sólo para sacarla de sus casillas. Para molestar a la pequeña Sakura nunca se encontraba tan cansado.

La pequeña le envió una mirada de enojo tan poderosa que pareció habérsele clavado en la frente, pero igual la ignoró.

—Por cierto Sakura ¿tienes un invitado?—Le cuestionó Yukito.

Esto pareció despertar el interés en Touya quien abrió un ojo para mirar disimuladamente a su hermanita.

Y la simple cuestión hizo que el corazón de Sakura latiera con más fuerza. Su cara se calentó.

—Bueno…

Entonces el sonido de una alarma resonó desde la cocina.

— ¡La cena!—Chilló Sakura volviéndose en dirección a la cocina para salir disparada hacia ésta.

Salvada por la campana.

Touya resopló mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura escabullirse por la puerta. Su oído se agudizó lo suficiente para escuchar el ruido de objetos caer, quizá algunas ollas y otras cosas, pero lo que verdaderamente captó su atención y le hizo incorporarse de su cómodo asiento fueron las palabras de Sakura.

" _Si no estuvieras aquí no sé lo que hubiese sucedido"._

Eso fue suficiente para deslizarse hacia la cocina y averiguar de quien se trataba. Y lo que sus ojos encontraron no le agradó para nada, una chispa de reconocimiento se registró en ellos y su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—gruñó Touya de mala gana.

Syaoran estaba sosteniendo una cazuela de las manos de Sakura.

—Touya esa no es manera de tratar a los invitados—Esta vez fue Yukito quien habló, de una manera tan calmada que las palabras no alcanzaron a transformarse en reprimenda—. La pequeña Sakura tiene todo el derecho de traer a sus amigos a casa ¿no es verdad?—La cuestión esta vez fue para la pequeña Kinomoto quien miraba a su hermano con una morisqueta.

—Buenas noches. —Habló Li respetuosamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la mirada venenosa del hermano de Sakura. _Cómo si no estuviese acostumbrado a eso_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Yukito correspondió al saludo como era debido pero Touya, bueno esa era otra historia. En vez de eso, ignoró al chico y sin cuidado alguno se acercó al fregadero con la excusa de que todo estuviese en orden. Después sin previo aviso le quitó a Sakura la cazuela de las manos interponiéndose entre ambos chicos, con la otra mano apartó ligeramente a Li de su "camino" y dejó el traste sobre el mostrador.

Obviamente intentaba " _proteger a su hermanita de la maldad de ese chiquillo_ ", según sus propias palabras. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de apartarlo de ella a como diera lugar, no le caía bien y nunca lo haría; había algo en el mocoso que no le agradaba. Quizá la mirada que siempre le dedicaba a Sakura… sí, eso era, esa mirada rebosante de cierto sentimiento le molestaba a Touya.

Touya le envió una severa mirada pero Li permaneció con la expresión intacta. " _Extraño_ " dijo su mente, el chiquillo solía demostrar abiertamente su disconformidad para con él pero ahora no le demostraba gran cosa.

—Espero que la cena está lista, muero de hambre. —Demandó el hermano de Sakura sin despegar la mirada de Syaoran, instándolo a seguirle la corriente. Nada.

 _Mi hermano no es tan diferente a Kero_ pensó Sakura con pesar. Pero al menos por esa tarde le había dado a Kero un pequeño escarmiento, más tarde le llevaría la cena que ansiosamente demandaba. En un futuro tal vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de exigirle algo a Sakura.

Yukito miró reprobatoriamente a Touya, negando con la cabeza. El joven de ojos ceniza se ofreció para poner los platos en la mesa pero Syaoran tomó el cargo para hacerlo él mismo a manera de cortesía.

—Eres un jovencito muy amable. —Lo elogió Yukito amablemente.

Y tras estas dulces palabras se escuchó un " _cuando le conviene_ " de fondo cortesía de Touya.

—No es nada, además Sakura se tomó la molestia de invitarme y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. — comentó Li frotándose levemente la cabeza y desviando la mirada. Sentía que las cosas que hacía no eran suficientes para compensar la invitación de la chica.

—Pero Syaoran, fuiste demasiado amable en ayudarme a cocinar. —Algo apenada replicó Sakura.

Los ojos de Yukito se posaron en Li— ¿Sabes cocinar?

Y toda la atención se centró ahora en él. Asintió levemente con modestia, no es como si le gustase alardear de sus dotes. De alguna manera, en Syaoran era una herramienta necesaria para subsistir fuera de Hong Kong, así incluso tuviese a su mayordomo con él, cuando la situación lo ameritase bien podría valerse por sí mismo.

—Syaoran es un excelente cocinero y hace postres deliciosos —Los ojos de Sakura se encendieron en ese momento al mencionar las cualidades de Li—, además él es excelente en muchas otras cosas, como los deportes…—Para ese entonces Sakura estaba enlistando con sus dedos.

Cosa que a su hermano no le agradó para nada y que a Li le apenó sobremanera.

—Sakura deja de perder el tiempo con el mocoso y sírveme la cena.

De nuevo esa actitud en Touya salió a flote. Sus oídos percibieron un zumbido irritante cuando el chiquillo mencionó el nombre de su hermanita así tan confianzudamente ¡quien se creía! Y Sakura definitivamente no se salvaba tampoco, desde la primera vez que la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre supo que detestaba a ese mocoso.

—Por favor déjenme poner los platos. —Pidió de nuevo Syaoran con determinación.

Sakura iba a alegar de nuevo pero esta vez fue Yukito quien se lo impidió al dirigirle una tácita mirada, cuyo significado fue que simplemente lo dejara ser. y así fue, mientas Li acomodaba los platos y vasos en la mesa, Yukito y Sakura llevaban las cosas restantes a la misma y servían la comida. Touya por su parte tomó asiento frente al lugar de Syaoran, un claro gesto de desafío.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas de todo tipo, Yukito hablándoles a los chicos sobre su trabajo de medio tiempo de ese día, los que tenía los próximos días y sobre sus pendientes en la universidad. Sakura también comentó emocionada sobre el nuevo curso que iniciaba así como las actividades que le encantaban - _las deportivas claro estaba_ -, Touya devoró su cena sin prestar mucha atención a los demas y Syaoran se limitó a escuchar atentamente la conversación y a intervenir cuando fuese necesario, pero fuera de eso no encontró un tema interesante para exponer en la mesa.

— ¿Y qué tal tu viaje a Hong Kong?—Preguntó Yukito al ver que el chico no se involucraba demasiado en la conversación.

La pregunta pareció incomodar a Syaoran quien se tomó un momento para responder:

—Fue grato ver a mi madre después de mucho tiempo —Mintió a medias sin dar más detalles al respecto—. Todavía tengo algunos asuntos que atender ahí pero por ahora todo está bajo control.

La mirada de Touya voló hacia Li, escudriñando su rostro para encontrar algún rastro que lo delatara. Su boca se movía y decía cosas pero sus ojos expresaban otra cosa, algo que él no fue capaz de leer en ellos. Ese chiquillo definitivamente escondía algo.

 _No es el único_ se dijo. Touya intuía que los motivos del mocoso para regresar hasta Japón eran tan poderosos como lo eran los del propio Touya para permanecer siempre alerta.

Syaoran se percató de la mirada del hermano de Sakura pero aquello no lo amedrentó sino que fue todo lo contrario, le devolvió una mirada resuelta dándole a entender su postura. No mentiría, le molestaba la actitud del tipo, desde siempre fue así pero sabía ahora mejor que nunca, que no ganaba nada con enojarse con él y devolverle los gestos infantiles; aún cuando estuviera muriéndose de ganas por refunfuñarle o enviarle una mala mirada. Le divertía mucho más verlo contrariado por su apacible actitud ante sus desplantes.

—Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí en Japón, en especial para la pequeña Sakura.

El deliberado comentario de Yukito hizo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran rojos cual tomates, sus mejillas se calentaron a la par y desviaron la mirada hacia ningún lugar en particular. Lo cual, le pareció muy gracioso a Tsukishiro; por una parte, por la otra un gesto demasiado tierno. Pero en verdad se sentía muy contento por Sakura, ya que al fin estaba con esa persona especial para ella. Ahora ella se veía más alegre y vivaz que antes.

—A mí también me alegra haber regresado. —Se sinceró Syaoran aun con la mirada puesta en la esquina opuesta. Una parte de él se regocijaba al saberse cerca de Sakura, lo suficiente para poder protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder.

De repente el bochorno fue cortado por una vibración en el bolsillo de Syaoran, su celular emulaba un silencioso y casi imperceptible zumbido desde sus pantalones. Se disculpó un segundo excusándose para usar el baño, Sakura e incluso Yukito - _quien ya se conocía de memoria la casa_ \- le instruyeron la ubicación de dicho lugar y sin más, Li subió a la segunda planta para encerrarse en el baño y tomar la llamada.

.-.-.

Syaoran cortó la llamada presionando la pantalla de su celular. De nuevo Eriol necesitaba hablar con él sobre sus "asuntos", ¿hasta cuándo tendría que permanecer así? Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Sakura, la quería demasiado pero no soportaría que algo malo le sucediera si él podía evitar ese "algo". Prácticamente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Suspiró con pesadez dejando salir así su dolor. En la vida habían mentiras que lastimaban mucho, pero era mucho más doloroso perder al ser amado por cobardía y él definitivamente no era ningún cobarde. Atesoraba los momentos con ella y procuraría mantenerlos a costa de lo que fuese, ese era su juramento.

Guardó el aparato de vuelta en su bolsillo y su mano tomó la manija de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla. Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando una voz familiarmente irritante lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes mocoso?

Touya permanecía aparragado junto a la pared, aparentemente esperando a que él saliera.

—No sé de qué habla. —Quiso ser cortes, de verdad lo intentó.

Los ojos del hermano de Sakura permanecían completamente cerrados pero aún así su ceño seguía fruncido en señal de molestia.

—Sakura es muy despistada así que no creo que se percatara de nada—Señaló Touya agregando en su mente la palabra "aún", ella aun no se daba cuenta de nada—, pero ¿hasta cuándo pretendes seguir ocultándole las cosas?

Syaoran se contrarió ante las palabras del sujeto. El tipo actuaba como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando, de lo que Eriol y el mismo Li sabían, pero eso era imposible ¿Qué podría saber él?

—Te repito que no sé de lo que estás hablando—Syaoran abandonó cualquier cordialidad para con Touya, su paciencia comenzaba a mermar a medida que el sujeto comenzaba a acercarse a la verdad—, así que deja de insistir. —Su tono se había vuelto parcialmente arisco, estaba conteniéndose sin lugar a dudas.

Touya lo miró al fin, encontrando desafiantes los orbes marrones del chiquillo.

—No—se opuso Touya con un inusual tono de voz—. No sé cuáles son los motivos de tu regreso mocoso pero sólo te advierto una cosa —De pronto los ojos del joven cambiaron volviéndose más serios de lo que ya eran—, si pretendes algo que ponga en peligro a Sakura, más te vale alejarte de ella.

Syaoran dio un paso al frente con decisión para demostrarle que sus palabras no le afectaban en absoluto. Esta faceta de hermano era muy diferente al que él conocía, este hermano era mucho más sobreprotector de lo que él recordaba, dejando atrás ese lado infantil; definitivamente Touya Kinomoto sabía algo, algo de suma importancia. Li podía apreciar esa llama de inteligencia tras la mirada estoica del sujeto.

—Nunca haría algo que dañara a Sakura. —Aseveró Li.

Incluso cuando sabía que sus sentimientos podrían herir y poner en un aprieto a Sakura, prefirió callarlos. Ahora, la situación demandaba un sacrificio mucho mayor, uno que él estaba dispuesto a pagar. Tal vez algunos, llegado el momento malinterpretaran sus acciones pero era un riesgo que correría.

El rostro de Touya se cerró como una puerta ante esas palabras, no estaba del todo seguro de que fueran certeras y eso era algo que sólo comprobaría cuando el momento llegara. Le daría al mocoso el beneficio de la duda pero si se atrevía a poner en riesgo a su hermana entonces no dudaría en actuar.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el pelinegro le dio una última mirada al chiquillo.

—Ya lo veremos—declaró Touya en un tono sepulcral. Después se marchó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

Syaoran se quedó observando su silueta desaparecer de su vista, preguntándose ¿Qué había sido ese extraño encuentro? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cuánto sabía Kinomoto sobre su regreso a Japón?

.-.-.

—Para ser algo preparado por un mocoso y un monstruo estuvo medianamente pasable.

—No seas cruel Touya, la cena estuvo deliciosa. —Rebatió Yukito mirando a Touya reprobatoriamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon en dirección a su hermano, la jovencita dio un sonoro pisotón y estuvo inmediatamente más molesta que nunca. Su hermano la sacaba de sus casillas. Ella se había esforzado lo suficiente y Syaoran también, incluso Kero ¡Kero!

Tsukishiro trató de reconfortar a la pequeña Kinomoto con una dulce sonrisa y al parecer funcionó, Sakura le devolvió el mismo gesto pocos segundos después; era indudable el poder que Yukito todavía ejercía sobre ella, ciertamente esa contraparte de su guardián le transmitía mucha serenidad.

Yukito se volvió en dirección a Li. —La pequeña Sakura tenía razón, cocinas muy bien te felicito.

Un gruñido se escuchó de nuevo pero ya todos lo ignoraron. Touya quien se hallaba en su silla, trató de mirar como desinteresado y tan enojadamente posible.

—Gracias, en realidad no es nada. —dijo Syaoran con modestia y educación.

Yukito y Sakura siguieron elogiando la grandiosa cena de esa noche, en especial Tsukishiro quien fácilmente se había repetido unas cinco o seis veces las porciones en su plato. Su apetito era incontrolable cuando se trataba de buena comida y en esta ocasión nada tenía que ver con una amenaza a su existencia.

Los ojos de Sakura nunca abandonaron el semblante avergonzado de Syaoran, simplemente no podía. Estaba atesorando ese momento en su corazón.

—Tal vez mañana podrías…—Quiso decir Sakura.

Pero lo que fuese a decir murió en sus labios cuando su hermano intervino:

—El mocoso ya tiene que irse, es demasiado tarde. —Fue tajante al respecto sin darle a Sakura o cualquier otro una oportunidad de réplica.

Touya señaló el reloj de la pared para que todos lo observaran y en efecto, las manecillas marcaban " _ **9:15**_ ". Esta vez tenía la razón. ¡Eran más de las nueve!

— ¿Ya te tienes que ir Syaoran?—dijo Sakura presionando las manos sobre su corazón, sentía que el tiempo no le alcanzaba. La cena había resultado tan amena que ni cuenta se dio del transcurrir de las horas.

—Mañana tenemos clases Sakura y seguramente tú tienes tareas por hacer. —Al igual que él, cosa que haría en cuanto llegara a casa.

Algo en la mente de Sakura hizo "clic" ¡la tarea! Se había olvidado por completo de ella por estar tan ocupada hablando con Syaoran y preparando la cena. Además se suponía que debía copiar los apuntes de la libreta de Tomoyo para entregárselo al día siguiente… tenía demasiado por hacer. Suspiró resignada.

—Tienes razón. —Medio rezongó al respecto.

Syaoran se despidió de Yukito con una educada reverencia, mientras que de Touya apenas con una leve e informal reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por la comida. —Aún cuando fuese él quien hubiese preparado los alimentos, esa aún seguía siendo la casa de Kinomoto y él un invitado así que no tuvo más opción que agradecerle más como un formalismo que por otra cosa.

El sujeto simplemente emitió un pequeño sonido que fue más bien como un ligero gruñido. Después Syaoran enfiló en dirección a la puerta.

—Espera Syaoran—Sakura lo alcanzó en el recibidor justo cuando él tomaba sus cosas del perchero—. Te acompaño a la salida. —Tomó uno de los abrigos y salió junto al chico.

El aire nocturno era muy fresco, la brisa acariciaba el rostro de Sakura y revolvía algunos mechones de su cabello haciendo que danzaran por doquier. Pero a pesar de ello, el clima era agradable.

—Que clima tan agradable. — Agregó ella disfrutando del aire gélido. Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas debido a la temperatura, haciéndola ver muy adorable.

Sakura abrió la reja y le cedió el paso a Li, poco después ella llegó a él.

—Gracias por la invitación Sakura. —Comenzó él. Ciertamente Syaoran no era muy efusivo o elocuente pero al menos de vez en cuando intentaba serlo, en especial si se trataba de ella.

—La que debería darte las gracias soy yo ¡cocinas muy bien Syaoran!

Los ojos de Sakura eran encantadores orbes esmeralda brillando bajo la luz de la luna en esa despejada noche. Syaoran se sintió tan afortunado de tener esa visión de su mirada, una mirada tan llena de bondad y de cariño; un cariño que estaba dirigido hacia él. De nuevo, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin saber qué más decir, optó por lo único que se le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. —Incluso mientras hablaba, Li se vio superado por la encantadora sonrisa de la chica—. Adiós Sakura. —Syaoran le dio una última mirada antes de emprender su camino a casa.

Vacilante Sakura asintió. Levantó la mano, sacudiendo su palma una y otra vez, deseándole un buen viaje al chico.

—Ten cuidado Syaoran. —murmuró.

La jovencita permaneció fuera sólo lo suficiente para verlo desaparecer por las calles, poco después entró a la casa, en donde Yukito y su hermano permanecían hablando sobre asuntos de la universidad, trabajos atrasados y algunas ofertas de trabajo en esa semana.

—Iré a lavar los platos hermano, por favor saca la basura. —Pidió Sakura amablemente.

—Olvídalo monstruo, yo lavaré los platos y después sacaré la basura—Touya se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a juntar los platos en el fregadero—. Tú ve a hacer tu tarea que de seguro tienes mucha.

— ¿En serio?—Cuestionó Sakura con cierta incredulidad.

—Sí, de seguro estuviste perdiendo el tiempo con ese mocoso y te olvidaste de hacer la tarea—Los ojos de Touya relampaguearon en su dirección—, además si no empiezas ahora, terminarás durante la madrugada y mañana tendrás otro retraso. —Le picó un poco.

— ¡Hermano!—Se quejó ella.

—Es inevitable que los monstruos como tú siempre tengan retrasos… monstruo.

Yukito volvió a intervenir—Ya basta Touya no seas malo con la pequeña Sakura—Se encogió de hombros a manera de disculpa por el comportamiento de su amigo—, anda, termina los deberes, tu hermano y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Sakura asintió enérgicamente y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación, pero justo recordó algo ¡Kero! Seguramente estaba muriéndose de hambre. Tomó un par de postres sobrantes y se los llevó consigo excusándose con el viejo pretexto de que era para cuando el hambre le acometiera durante su labor.

La pequeña desapareció por las escaleras y sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le brindó a Touya la seguridad de que ella se encontraba ya en su habitación con la pequeña bestia que se decía su guardián.

—Me parece que alguien está un poco celoso del amigo de la pequeña Sakura.

Yukito irrumpió la tranquilidad.

—Yo no le tengo celos a un mocoso. —Alegó Touya restregando uno de los platos con mayor fuerza de la requerida.

—Yo nunca dije que fueses tú.

—Cállate Yuki y seca esos platos.

Cierto o no, Touya definitivamente no podía estar celoso de un mocoso como aquel, eso sería aceptar que el chiquillo representaba algo importante para su hermana. No obstante muy en el fondo incluso él sabía la verdad y por tal motivo no podía evitar tratar así al chico que quería arrebatarle a su pequeña hermana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Bueno, es la primera historia que hago para el fandom pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo después de ver que Sakura regresó.**_

 _ **Dejando todas las intrigas del manga con respecto a Syaoran, Eriol, Touya y la chica nueva, bueno sólo puedo decir que me trae mucha nostalgia volver a ver y en todo caso leer sobre Sakura 7u7 espero ansiosa lo que las Clamp nos tienen preparado en esta nueva entrega aunque se tarden mucho con la historia**_

 _ **¿Alguien extraña al Syaoran ceñudo y penoso? No puedo decir que me desagrade este Li porque no es así 7w7 pero me parece muy interesante su actitud y todos los secretos que trae consigo ahora que regresó. Y Sakura ¿qué decir de ella? se me hace tan linda como siempre pero un poco más independiente, aunque claro, extraño verla usar los patines para ir a la escuela; los cerezos están floreciendo y con ellos la pequeña Sakura también n.n**_

 _ **Hay tantas cosas que espero ver en esta nueva temporada pero en especial (y repito) dejando de lado las intrigas, es la relación de Sakura y Syaoran, de qué manera superaran lo que se avecina y cómo reaccionará Sakura al enterarse de todo.**_

 _ **Necesito respuestas XD pero como todos, creo que tendremos que esperar para ello.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla. Las interacciones de Touya y Syaoran siempre me han parecido muy interesantes 7u7 y cuando esta idea llegó a mí fue un "¡boom!" tuve que escribirla porque no dejaba de rondar por mi mente con las escenas y demás.**_

 _ **En fin, fue un placer poder escribir para el fandom, quizá sea m único aporte pero me deja muy contenta… y aguante la inocencia de Syaoran XD bye.**_


End file.
